


out

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [16]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	out

Endless dim hallways

Infinite doors that lead to somewhere I don’t know

The exit is barred, iron gates and all

I want out, please let me out

“Not yet. No” They replied


End file.
